


The Hangover of Hinata Shoyo, Where Kageyama Needs to Take Care of Him

by animefanficluverrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Hinata Shouyou, Gay Bar, Getting Together, Hangover, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, KageHina - Freeform, Kags is so cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Males Only, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Older Characters, One Shot, Sweet, first fic, help hinata, kageyama is sweet, scheming Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanficluverrr/pseuds/animefanficluverrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kags go to a bar with Kuroo and Kenma, but Kags doesn't know what is in store for him when Hinata end up drunk. He ends up taking him home, but because his parents aren't there, Kags needs to stay with him. </p>
<p>Little does he know, he might have an impulse to say something unexpected to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover of Hinata Shoyo, Where Kageyama Needs to Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the things that happen to Hinata during his hangover are not true, I have never had one myself. Thank you for reading!

Kageyama had known that this was a bad idea, but of course did he listen to himself? No.... He had a weakness when it came to the short middle blocker who he had confessed to during their second year.

"Kuroo, are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked Kageyama when they approached the bar. "Yeah! Suuuure..." he said. Kageyama thought he had seen a smirk on his face, but decided to ignore it. Meanwhile, Hinata and Kenma were walking in front of them, Hinata chatting absentmindedly to the Nekoma setter when he poked at a game on his phone. 

 

THIS WAS A HUGE MISTAKE.

Lights were shining everywhere, almost blinding him, music was blaring in his ears. He fought to keep his eyes on the other males, and he finally saw a little redhead in the crowd, and made his way there. Kenma, Kuroo, and Hinata were sitting at the bar and talking about probably volleyball or something. As Kageyama approached, he saw Kuroo smirk and whisper something to Kenma, so he quickly made his way there to see if anything was wrong, because Kuroo is always up to something. 

"Hey Kageyama!" Hinata shouted when he saw him. "Hey dumbass, don't start wandering anywhere ok? This club is too stuffy and there are too many people ok?" Kageyama said. "Ok, whatever Kageyama!" Hinata shouted in response. 

They mingled and danced there for a while, and then Kageyama saw Kuroo whisper something in Hinata's ear. He saw that the middle blocker's face lit up and quickly gestured for Kageyama to come. When he reached them, Hinata instantly said, "Kuroo said that Kenma and I should have a drinking contest! We're gonna start now!"

He literally dragged Kageyama to the bar and when Kuroo and Kenma were sitting next to them, they started. When they started drinking, Kageyama was starting to notice that Kuroo was smirking at the middle blocker while Kenma was chugging his beer.

Little did he know, Kenma could actually drink tons of beer without getting drunk, which led to Hinata obviously losing when he said he was dizzy and crashed into Kageyama, who was standing behind him.

*hiccup* "Oh hi," *hiccup* "Kaggssss...." *hiccup* Hinata said, his words slurred.

"Dumbass Hinata! You drank too much! Dumbass!"

"Well, Setter-kun, it looks like Hinata has had too much beer. SOMEBODY better take him home......I wonder who? I have to take Kenma home, because we live like right next to each other, so I think the only choice left is you!" *sniggers*

"Kuroo! I know you somehow planned this!" 

"Seriously? YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH THIS DRUNK DUMBASS?"

"I SEE THAT SMIRK ON YOUR FACE!"

"YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Haha, I have escaped with Kenma!"

Kageyama put a hand on his head, ugh, now I have to take this dumbass back home. He looked at Hinata, who was still giggling and now playing with Kageyama's hair. He sighed, this was going to be a long trek home. Hinata couldn't walk, so he would have to carry him.

 

"Hey Kuroo, are you sure we should have left them there? I'm not sure Kageyama knows what to do." Kenma said. "Oh Kenma, if Kageyama has a crush on Hinata, one day he is going to do this. It's kinda like a ritual, I guess?" Kuroo smirked/smiled at the thought.

"Come on Kenma, let's go to your house and watch a movie or something." Kuroo said.

 

Kageyama took Hinata outside while he thought of ways he could carry him with no risk to his life? Piggyback, princess-style? He decided on a piggyback. But since Hinata was still drunk, he ended up making Kageyama's walk back to his house very diffficult. 

"WHEE!!!! Yay Hourseyama! He flailed around, many times almost falling. This happened so many times that Kageyama had to put him down and think of another way to carry him back home so that he would be safe. So after he thought of countless strategies, the only one that was safe was the princess-style. But it was the most embarrassing one that there was. Sighing again, he scooped Hinata up and began to walk back to his house.

Along the way, Hinata was very excited that he was somehow being carried back home and he hugged Kageyama's neck. "I wuv you Tobio.." he said under his breath. 

"What did you say?" said Kageyama. "hehe, nothing...." Hinata said.

 

When they got back to his house, Kageyama carefully tucked Hinata in bed and made sure that he had food and water next to him. His family wasn't home so he had to bathe and everything. But as he prepared to leave, he heard a huge crash in Hinata's room. He flew up the stairs to Hinata's room and he saw that Hinata had crashed into his desk and that all of his textbooks had fallen on him. Drunk Hinata was on the floor and crying. Wait CRYING?????? 

Kageyama quickly got him out of his mess and after soothing him, put him to bed again. Kageyama was about to leave again, but when he thought about it, Hinata was drunk and he could get himself into trouble like just now again. Also, Hinata looked really cute snuggled in bed..wait! This isn't the time to be thinking those thoughts. So Kageyama decided to stay the night with Hinata, just to make sure he was alright...Not that he actually cared for the dumbass!

He laid out a futon that he found in the closet and got ready for bed. Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting up and while he wasn't drunk anymore, he had a stupid HANGOVER. Those were the worst. He said that his head was pounding, and that he was hungry and thirsty. 

"This is what you get for getting in a contest and then getting drunk! Dumbass.." Kageyama said as he got up to get him a glass of water. 

"I'll cook some pasta for you! You should lay down and rest." Kageyama called upstairs to Hinata. 

When he brought the pasta up, Hinata was sitting up and holding his head in his hands. "I guess I shouldn't have drank so much. My head huurts... Kageyama." He whined. I guess that even Hinata has some remorse about drinking that much. Kageyama had to feed him the pasta, because he was so weak from the hangover. "Well, Kageyama, even you have a kinder side." Hinata joked. Kageyama just told him to shut up and eat his pasta.

After he finished his pasta and drank some water, Hinata said that his head wasn't pounding so much anymore. So they switched off the lights and lay down. 

"Hey Kageyama, could you......erm nothing!" 

"What do you want? Just spit it out."

"Ok..could you sleep with me?"

".........."

"Oh, it's ok if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine."

"AWWW, are you blushing???"

"Shut up dumbass!"

So Kageyama climbed up into Hinata's bed and slept side by side.

"Hinata?"

"What?"

"I...LOVE YOU!"

Hinata gasped as he hugged Kageyama and they held on tightly to each other as Hinata quietly cried. 

"I love you too!"

And so they peacefully slept.

 

THE NEXT MORNING

 

Kageyama woke up next to Hinata and hugging him. He remembered how he confessed to him the night before and he could feel his ears burning.

Hinata woke up and saw Kageyama blushing and he smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Kags!" he said.

From that day on, they began dating and the whole of Karasuno was very supportive.

The moment they saw Kuroo and Kenma, Kuroo smirked at them and the both of them blushed and thanked him.

Kuroo and Kenma whispered to each other, "Plan completed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Well, thanks for taking your time to read this! Leave a kudos if you liked it? Thanks! This is my first fic. As you see, I am completely obsessed with Haikyuu. Feel free to tell me what could have been better!:)


End file.
